


天使与龙的轮舞（5）

by Luange33



Category: Bakugou Katsuki x Midoriya Izuku - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luange33/pseuds/Luange33





	天使与龙的轮舞（5）

天使与龙的轮舞（5）【R】  
*ooc

*性感魅惑堕天使黑咔x纯情领主龙之子久  
高h慎入，这么久，憋了一票算是刺激的xixixi  
错字请忽略8，如果可以谢谢喜欢⬇️⬇️⬇️

“要不...我带你去竞技场看看...”经历过那一幕，少年强行压下心头窜生的欲火和，出声企图消散弥漫的尴尬。  
“我没意见，你记住老子的话就好。”爆豪不自在的舔了舔唇，刚刚一不小心把心里话说出来了...啧，要不是那个废物激我...  
嗯，毕竟老子爆豪胜己永远不会错的。  
慢慢度到爆豪身边，绿谷拉起他下摆的一片衣袍，凉滑的丝绸从手指延伸生生抚下他身体的一丝热度，他小幅扯着，在前面引路。  
穿过昏暗的岩洞，前面泛出隐隐的红光，走近些，爆豪看到那是一个环绕四周的岩浆瀑布，火星四溅，中间的岩石台浑然一体，四周的岩雕砌刻的张狂，连空气都是狰狞的味道。  
“这倒是个好地方。”爆豪的眼睛兴奋的睁大，红色的瞳孔已经出现了代表兽性的竖了。  
领主向他望去，接触到那灼热的目光，击退了原本隐含的那丝怯生生，自己也开始兴奋起来。  
“废久，打一架？”爆豪挂起血性的笑，朝绿谷说到。  
“正...正有此意，小胜，来吧！”龙主的身高就地拔高十公分，额前突破霸气的角，尾椎荡起龙尾节节分明，有力的下下拍打着。  
背后伸出几米的龙翼，他双手托着那副黄金比例的性感胴体，朝圆台长驱直去。  
落地的气场荡开三分尘土。

招招毙命，两人的切磋硬是打成了决斗一般，举手投足间发狠的让人窒息。  
滴滴腥红的血落在石地上，爆豪抬手抹净嘴角的血迹，他小瞧了眼前这个人，毕竟能够统领这片龙域，说到底不会是什么不三不四的货色。  
绿发龙少年筋疲力竭的趴在不远处，这个男人太强了...但是，说什么都不能输！  
他强撑着爬起来，一次，两次，爆豪不知道他到底在坚持什么，“废久，你...”  
“小胜！我们再来！”绿谷踉跄着往后一步，再次向他冲去。  
在半路绿谷就发现不对劲了...小胜见招拆招的路数他刚前已经领教过了，自己都到这儿了他怎么...没动静呢？  
绿谷放慢了脚步，堤防着他可能抢先一步的动作。  
直到冲到他跟前，挥出的重拳被堕天使猛的握住，绿谷出久闭上眼睛。  
已经，尽全力了，他不想再像头困兽一样借着最后一丝意志负隅顽抗了。  
他却没有再受到任何伤害。  
落入了一个汗血兼具，泛着血气的温热怀抱。  
梦寐以求。  
他尝试眷恋这意出望外的天大好事。这应该是个意外吧。  
但还是想要再度贪恋一会儿。  
爆豪暂时没有了下一步动作，只是垂着的那只手隐忍的颤抖着。  
领主这样真是足够让人浮想联翩的，浑身上下都犹抱琵琶半遮面的写满了情欲。  
干脆......  
爆豪抬手挑起了龙主伤痕累累的下巴，俯下身去狠狠撕咬着吻住他混着血肉的柔软唇瓣，就势将他推倒在斑斑劣迹的岩地上，不费多少力气就把绿谷原本就破破碎碎的衣服一条一条的扯的稀烂丢在一边。  
“唔嗯！小胜你——做什么！”后背的伤口传来撕裂的疼痛，绿谷一双兽瞳倏地紧缩。  
“做爱。废久，你不是说喜欢老子吗。呵，我现在满足你。”恶劣到极致的将右半边嘴角牵扯到最大弧度，爆豪抑制不住自己蓬发的念头——想要把这个废物狠狠按进怀里，蹂躏他，肏哭他，让他的自尊心一败涂地，最好别再想着反抗自己。  
尤其是作出一副纯洁高尚的圣父样子来“拯救”自己。  
切，叫人恶心。  
他发狠的将自己硬挺的巨大肉棒撞入小领主紧实的后穴。他是龙，兽类本就性欲旺盛，那处早已分泌出许多淫液来，但仍旧是耐不住堕天使那根形状精美却粗大可怖的玩意儿，绿谷出久后穴猛地一收缩，拼尽全力也就勉强容纳下半根那物，而他已经快要痛到失智了...  
“——小胜啊啊啊，轻一点呜呜呜...好，好疼，我这是怎么了...”饶是先前那样的决斗都流血不流泪的领主大人，此刻抑制不住泪水夺眶而出，他两手挣扎着在近地面处挥舞扒拉——骨节处伤势让他无法大幅度移动，他死咬住了牙关，逼自己忍受下体的剧痛。  
“果然是废物。”爆豪不耐的缓缓退出，将领主软趴趴的双臂抬起搭在自己线条华丽的脊背上，曲肱撑在他脑袋边上，用骨节分明的修长手指把玩他敏感的肉角，一边套弄他比自己小上几圈的分身，一边伸出诱人的舌头舔舐领主深深的锁骨窝。  
一边帮着龙主释放出来，一边在挑弄他的同时观赏他颤抖而兴奋的带着痛楚的表情，爆豪突然眼底闪过一丝精光。  
“我说，大人。不如我们来玩点儿有意思的。”  
他坐在绿谷两腿之间，坐直了上半身，不待少年深呼吸一口没有暧昧的空气，爆豪抓起少年的尾巴，拢起尾尖的一束软毛，将尾巴推入领主稚嫩的臀缝卡在第一节骨节的位置。  
“唔啊啊啊不要！呜呜呜小胜...求你...拿出来，那个...不行的...不可以...”那种羞愤耻辱与暧昧交加的心情难以言喻的在绿谷喉口蔓延，他不知道怎么说话，如何表达，这算什么...  
现在算什么...自己明明那么爱小胜。  
小胜是太阳啊...  
他现在...在对自己做什么...  
“唔嗯...呼...嗯啊...呼”绿谷控制不了脱臼的双臂，任凭它们没有生命的环在爆豪背上，十指深深抓烂爆豪的皮肉，但那也仅仅是皮肉而已。  
绿谷偏过头去，双眼紧闭，任由深爱的堕天使恶趣味的拿自己的尾巴抽插自己，泪水顺着幽绿的长睫毛滑下，还有几滴不懂事的挂在上面，叫爆豪看的心里止不住的瘙痒。  
“废久？别他妈一副要死要活的样子。没人要看你装成这样。”爆豪将尾巴推的更深，卡在体内两节的长度，软毛骚刮龙之子脆弱的肠壁，他不堪的身体诚实的泛起可爱的粉红，不用动作自己就爽的一抽一抽的。  
但他除了喘息之外什么也没跟爆豪说。  
求饶未果之后，一个音节也没发出来。  
就连呻吟也极尽克制。  
“你他妈是干什么！”堕天使逼自己用愤怒来掩盖内心夹杂着的一丝慌乱，太过了吗...怎么可能！这个废物，这个废物——  
这个废物不过是喜欢自己而已...我做什么这样羞辱他，我......！  
算了，先安抚下好了。  
爆豪胜己自己都没想到他原来可以这么温柔。  
一边小幅度的帮他把尾巴取出来，一边稍显强硬的掰过他偏执的小脑袋，温柔的含住领主干裂的唇瓣，津液在口腔穿梭，爆豪难得耐心的吻了好一会儿才尝试探入舌尖，轻撬贝齿，灵活的擒住那柔软的舌，加深这个不尽温柔的吻，不遗余力的席卷少年仅有的空气。  
爆豪连着两抹银丝放开了被他亲的七荤八素失了智的小领主。  
恶劣的堕天使挂上标志性的嘴角，一反既往的温柔微笑显得与血和荣耀的古竞技场格格不入。  
“是老子不好。”有点别扭，但感到抠进脊背的手指放松了许多。  
“喂，大人。这次，我可要亲自上场了。”舌尖滑过下唇勾上嘴角，堕天使半跪在地上，懒懒的说到。  
堕天使抬手揉乱了领主一头绿毛，下身的巨物缓缓挺进他的身体，绿谷不安的小幅度颤抖了一下，抿紧了下唇，雾蒙蒙的眼神躲闪着在爆豪脸上徘徊，却丝毫没有要放松的意思。  
“废久，放松点。”爆豪附在龙主耳边哑声到。  
“不...我不要唔唔...”绿谷艰难的再度开口，腥甜的血在喉口作祟，他双眼朦胧的推拒。  
“我说废久，放松。”爆豪压抑心里再度腾起的一丝邪火，温柔的拍了拍穴口附近的那瓣软肉。  
“大人——让我进去，我会让你很舒服的。”堕天使拿一双血红的桃花眼夹他，将自己的靡丽发挥到极致，舌尖轻挑绿谷耳廓，硬是叫龙之子酥麻了半边身体。  
“唔——那也...不要在这里...小胜唔嗯...”  
爆豪借机送入整根粗大，却并未极速运动起来，“别多事了废久，那你还想去哪？”  
“房...呜呜呜房间...这里呜...一会儿，一会儿要来人呜...动一动嗯...小胜，好难受...”绿谷完全遂了本心，单是一丝理智还在强撑着别叫他完全落入情欲的蛛丝网。  
“呵，那他们来之前解决掉就是了。”爆豪往前送了送，满意的听到一声骤然拔高的嘶哑呻吟，少年的青涩婉转而动听，诱惑却不淫靡，叫的爆豪实在心痒难耐，再也抵不住装什么老好人循序渐进了。  
他疯狂的在领主体内征伐，仿佛要将他残败不堪的身躯洞穿，附上的吻霸道而张扬，却将双翅垫在他身下，圈住他身体的手肘随着自己的动作在坚硬的岩地上磕碰的满是豁口，纵使这样，五斤的快感包裹着他们二人，一次次将其送往极乐的云端。  
爆豪左手在绿谷的小腹地带流连，生涩的肉体早已透出粉粉的欲色，“这废物...该死，怎么这么可爱”爆豪像是心里某处柔软塌陷了一块，龙主的腹肌流畅却略单薄，沿着瘠薄的肌肉向上，堕天使对他左胸的那点确是爱不释手，轻轻搓弄便叫绿谷好生讨饶，可爱的小嘴微张，粘滑的银丝牵连上齿与下颚，眼里氤氲着盈盈水光。  
下体的动作愈发生猛起来，爆豪摆腰在他体内驰骋，满是伤痕的绿谷被无与伦比的快感摒弃了疼痛，脱臼的双手早在征伐的激战中垂落至地，唯独腰杆随着小胜的动作上下起伏。  
臀肉找地却从未磕碰，他像是躺在舒适的鸭绒毯上，剧烈的快感吞没他，强大的幸福也笼罩着他，绿谷出久失神的脑袋什么也想不了了...他快要感受不到自己残败的身体了...他嘴里送出潮涌一般波涛的浪吟，前端还挺立着，却也只是在几近高潮时象征性的冒点点罢了，龙主的体力不容置疑，而即便如此他也快到尽头了...哪里，更是早就射不出什么了。  
但是身上的堕天使却没有停下的意思。  
“不小胜...够了...嗯哈，已经...不行了嗯啊啊...小胜——” 绿谷强撑着曲起一边的腿夹紧了他的腰。  
“快了废久，这就，这就来。”爆豪低哑着喘气，用力堵住领主的双唇，咽下他未来得及出口气音，牵出几缕银丝，继而低吼着尽数交待在他体内。  
“没想到废久你那里还——废久？废久！”小爆豪退出的同时穴口像是试剂瓶拔掉了橡胶塞，大片白浊涌而出，而龙主则半晕死在堕天使怀里。  
“啊...呵，该怎么说...”收起的锃亮黑羽翅倏地展开，一个障眼法下去覆住一地狼藉，他托起怀里的少年，细碎的绿发由汗水浸湿贴合在鬓角，头顶的角霸气又孤零零的撑着，尾巴缠上了爆豪的小腿。  
堕天使双翅一振带他脱离地面，然后闪冲着飞入了龙主的房间，再未回头瞥哪怕一眼那处昏暗却狰狞而张狂的古竞技场。  
To Be Continued


End file.
